videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Tales: The 3D World of Oz
is an 3D platformer action game for the Wii U. Characters Playable *Dorothy *Tin Man *Scarecrow *Cowardly Lion *Alice *Dwarf Bosses *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *Boom-Boom *Pom Pom *Hisstocrat *Boss Brolder *King Ka-Thunk *Motley Bossblob Worlds & Levels Main Worlds Emerald Kingdom * Neko Bell Hill * Turtle Cavern * Footballers' Ambush * Mt. Beanstalk * Nessie's Plunging Falls * Switchin' Switch Circus * King of Heart's Highway Fortress * The Dwarf Goes Forth! Citrine Desert * Condor-Bird Canyon * Puffy Peak * Shadow-Puppet Alley * Rolling Hill Valley * Big Bad Shroom Blockade * Double Trouble Pass * Boom-Boom's Bullet Bill Brigade * Mystery Melee Mayhem * Crystal House 1 Sapphire Glacier * Snowball Park * Chain-Link Charge * Shifty Manor * Pretty Panic Plaza * Magikoopa Blockade * Pipeline Lagoon * Mt. Maddash * Switchboard Falls * Bullet Train Express * A Banquet with Hisstocrat * The Dwarf Makes A Splash! * Crystal House 2 Mt. Zircon * Giant Anthill * Creepy Creeper Creek * Boulder Bash! * Beat Block Skyway * Big Bounce Byway * Lost City of Spiketon * Fire Bros. Hideout #1 * Molten Rock Lair * Mystery Speed Attack * Crystal House 3 Amethyst Ocean * Sunrise Seaside * Tricky Trapeze Theater * Backstreet Bustle * Chargin' Chuck's Revenge * Wild Savanna * Bob-Omb City * Cakewalk Flip * Searchlight Base * Fire Bros. Hideout #2 * S.S Goldensilver * King Ka-Thunk's Castle * The Dwarf Plays Peek-A-Boo * Crystal House 4 Lapis-Lazuli Sky * Clear Pipe Cruise * S.S Seasick Wreck * Ninja Hand-On Hall * Deep Deep Jungle * Prince Bully's Ambush * Flurry-ous Blizzard * Bullet Bill Base * Fire Bros. Hideout #3 * Fuzzy Mine * Boom-Boom's Bob-Omb Brigade * Motley Bossblob's Big Battle * Mystery Throwdown Showdown * Crystal House 5 Ruby Caverns * Fort Fastfire * Switchback Ruins * Red-Hot Run * Boiling Blue Lava Belt * Boulder Bash! Pt. 2 * Prince Bully's Return * Fire Bros. Hideout #4 * Tricky Tower of Tricks & Traps * Hammerhead Reef * Simmering Lava Lake * King of Heart's Lava Lake Keep * The Dwarf Gets Thwomped * Crystal House 6 Kingdom of Hearts * Spiky Spike-Bridge * Nessie's Downhill Dune * Cookie Clockworks * The Prettypink Express * Footlight Lane * Deepwater Dungeon * Dark Castle of Lightbeam * Grumblump Inferno * Motley Bossblob's Encore * Hisstocrat Returns * The Great Tower of Heart * Mystery Climb-Up Chaos * Crystal House 7 Bonus Worlds Star Galaxy * Rainbow Run Station * Wonder Galaxy * Rolling Ride World * Super Block Land * Honeycomb Starway * Gargantuan Grotto * Foggy Ghost Bog * Cosmic Canon Cluster * The Dwarf Take a Spin * Crystal House 8 Mushroom Galaxy * Night Time at Rolling Hill Valley * Mt. Spiky Beanstalk * Deep-Black Jungle * Trouble in Shadow-Puppet Alley * Back to Ninja Hand-On Hall * S.S. Gigantic Seasice Wreck * Broken Blue Lava Belt * Mystery Brawl Battle Flower Galaxy * Shockin' Switch Circus * Floating Fuzzy Mine * Creepy Creeper Creek After Dark * Fort Fasterfire * Savanna Rabbit Run * Shiftier Manor * Pipeline Boom Lagoon * Beat Block Blastway * Towering Sunset Seaside * Honeycomb Skyway * Sneaky Spike-Bridge * Planet Boss Blitz Crown Galaxy * Champion's Road * The Dwarf's Fiery Finale * Mystery Marathon * Crystal House 9 Gallery Dorothy.png|Zhu Rong as Dorothy Scarecrow.png|Zhang Jiao as the Scarecrow Tin Man.png|Dong Zhuo as the Tin Man Cowardly Lion.png|Meng Huo as the Cowardly Lion Alice.png|Sun Shang Xiang as Alice Dwarf.png|Guan Ping as the Dwarf King of Hearts.png|Sun Quan as the King of Hearts Queen of Hearts.png|Lian Shi as the Queen of Hearts Trump Soldier.png|Zhou Tai as the Trump Guard Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Wii U Games Category:3D games Category:Platforming Category:Platformers